Aku Memilih Setia
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: [AU] Sasuke melihatnya. Melihat wanitanya bersama dengan lelaki lain. Sakit? Tentu. Hatinya berdenyut perih, namun apa daya? Apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan? Tidak ada. Sasuke terlampau mencintainya, dan walaupun melihat pengkhianatan wanita itu, dirinya tidak akan mengurungkan niatnya menikahi wanita itu. Wanitanya. For Uchiha Sakura's birthday :D
… _Yang tidak berpengalaman selalu terburu-buru, sementara mereka yang bijaksana berhati-hati dalam melangkah—_ **Alexander Poe.**

* * *

Pria yang sedari tadi berdiri kaku di ambang pintu yang sedikit terbuka mulai melangkah mundur perlahan. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas, wajahnya memucat dan dadanya berdebar cepat. Dia tak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. Ini begitu ... menyakitkan.

Iris obsidiannya terlihat sendu. Dengan perasaan kecewa, marah dan benci bercampur jadi satu, perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya dengan rahang mengeras dan tangan mengepal. Ternyata di balik pintu yang baru saja hendak dia masuki, calon istrinya sedang bercengkrama dengan pria lain. Mereka begitu terlihat mesra.

"Kau ... ternyata benar begini 'kah sikapmu di belakangku selama ini?" desisnya tajam. Tanpa menunggu lama dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan kecewa luar biasa.

Saat pria itu tiba di parkiran, dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan wajahnya yang rupawan tengah menatapnya khawatir di sisi pintu mobil mewah berwarna silver yang terbuka lebar.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan Muda?" tanyanya. Namun sang tuan muda hanya diam.

Pria itu berbalik, menatap gedung apartemen di depannya dengan tatapan terluka. Mengepalkan tangannya sejenak, kemudian dengan pasti dia melangkah mendekati supirnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Pria berpakaian formal itu segera menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan memutar ke sisi mobil yang lain. Detik berikutnya mobil mewah itu melintas di jalan Tokyo menembus kegelapan malam.

 _'Datanglah ke apartemenku malam ini.'_

 **Terkirim.**

Pria itu menatap sendu kotak cincin di genggamannya. Ingin membuat kejutan untuk sang terkasih, justru malah dirinya yang terkejut. Sebenarnya dia sudah lama mengetahui itu semua, namun seakan buta dan tuli dia mengabaikan itu semua. Ya, setidaknya sampai dia melihatnya dengan matanya sendiri.

 _Sungguh menyakitkan._

"Sepertinya aku butuh beberapa botol wine, Yamato." Katanya datar. Matanya terlihat menatap pemandangan dari kaca mobil dengan tatapan kosong.

Sang supir melirik majikannya sebentar dan mengagguk patuh. "Saya mengerti, Tuan Muda."

* * *

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Aku Memilih Setia**_

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by UchiHaruno Misaki_

* * *

Suara ketukan sepatu feminim beradu dengan lantai marmer terdengar beraturan. Wanita itu berjalan pelan di lorong apartemen elit kawasan Tokyo sambil termenung. Entah ada angin apa, tak biasanya calon suaminya memintanya datang ke apartemen pria itu. Sebuah kejutan yang membuatnya merasa senang sekaligus heran. Sudah tiga bulan tak bertatap muka dengan prianya karena kesibukan prianya membuat wanita itu tak sabar ingin cepat sampai di apartemen sang terkasih.

Namun, entah mengapa dirinya merasa sesuatu hal akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang tidak baik, entahlah. Menggeleng pelan, wanita bersurai indah rambut sebahu itu segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruknya.

Sampai. Dia berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemen calon suamianya. Menghela napas sejenak, wanita itu menekan beberapa digit kata sandi di balik gagang pintu, setelah selesai dirinya segera membuka pintu setelah bunyi klik terdengar dan masuk ke dalamnya. Satu langkah pertama. Dia menatap ruang tamu apartemen dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya.

"Ya ampun, berantakan sekali." Gumamnya tak habis pikir dengan beberapa potong pakaian tergeletak di atas sofa, meja, di lantai bahkan di atas tv. Dan, "itu ...," wanita itu tertegun ketika melihat beberapa botol wine tergeletak di bawah meja. Perasaannya mendadak gelisah, tanpa memedulikan kekacauan di ruang tamu, dia segera berlari ke kamar utama apartemen itu sambil menyerukan nama prianya.

Pintu terbuka kasar dan wanita itu kembali tertegun ketika melihat keadaan kamar itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi di ruang tamu. Sepasang iris klorofil jernihnya nyalang mencari prianya di tengah remangnya cahaya dan … di sana.

Pintu penghubung kamar dan balkon terbuka lebar. Angin malam membuat gorden hitam pekat kamar itu melambai-lambai anggun. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Haruno Sakura terpaku. Melainkan sesosok pria yang berdiri menyandar pada balkon dengan kedua siku kokohnya. Tanpa mengenakan baju. Topless dengan hanya mengenakan celana kain hitam. Berdiri menghadap ke arahnya, namun sosok itu terlihat mendongakan wajah rupawannya. Menatap langit malam dengan asap yang mengepul dari hidungnya. Rambutnya berkilauan terbelai angin malam.

"Sasuke?" Sakura berkata pelan sambil menghampiri prianya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, pria itu terdiam menatap calon istrinya sambil menyeringai sesaat sebelum menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Mengepulkan asap dari mulutnya dengan kalem. "Hn, kau datang?" katanya kemudian. Dia kembali menatap rembulan dengan tatapan … entahlah. Dan itu membuat Sakura menatapnya khawatir.

Sakura segera meletakkan tasnya di sofa malas yang ada di balkon, kemudian dia segera menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke. "Katakan padaku. Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring, menatap Sakura datar. "Kau masih mengkhawatirkanku ternyata." Ujarnya ambigu.

"Hah?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tak mengerti. "Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke– _kun_. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku tahu semuanya," Sasuke menghisap rokoknya tenang. Masih menatap wanitanya datar. "Kau jalan dengannya, 'kan? Si Dokter Kanada. Hatake Kakashi?"

Sakura tersentak. Mendadak kedua tangannya terlepas dari wajah kokoh prianya. Dia menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Apa? Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu? Bukankan lelaki itu terlalu sibuk untuk mengawasi kekasihnya? Jadi sangat tidak mungkin jika Sasuke menguntitnya, kan? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke bisa … tahu?

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu," Sakura masih mematung shock ketika Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Terkekeh penuh kesedihan dari suaranya. Terkekeh hingga kedua mata obsidiannya yang selalu memancarkan ketajaman itu terlihat begitu terluka. Lelaki itu terkekeh penuh pesakitan di sela tiupan asap rokoknya. "Bodoh."

 _Sasuke tahu. Lelakinya tahu dia bermain api di belakangnya. Sial, Haruno. Calon suamimu tahu. Lelakimu peduli padamu!_

Sakura menatap Sasuke kosong. Mendadak hatinya terasa sangat hampa. Detakan jantungnya berdentum menyakitkan. Pandangannya mengabur, hingga Sakura meyakini jika wajah penuh kesakitan yang Sasuke tunjukkan hanyalah sebuah khayalan. Bukan kenyataan, namun fakta mengejutkan seakan meninju perutnya. Fakta ketika mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca oleh linangan … air mata, sambil menghisap batang rokoknya yang hampir habis.

"Pergilah," kata Sasuke setelah lelaki itu mematikan rokoknya. Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak mengerti, _pergi_? Apa mungkin … semuanya sudah berakhir? Sampai di sini? Kembali fakta mengejutkan membuat Sakura seakan lupa caranya untuk bernapas.

Beginikah akhirnya? Sakura termangu. Dia tahu, sebuah kesalahan ketika dirinya bermain di belakang Sasuke. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Keadaanlah yang memaksa Sakura melakukannya. Bisakah dia menyalahkan Sasuke dengan predikat gila kerjanya sehingga tidak memiliki waktu barang sedetik saja untuknya? Bisakah? Sakura hanya perempuan biasa. Dia memiliki kekasih, bahkan nyaris menjadi calon suami tapi dia merasa lajang. Tak dimiliki oleh siapa pun.

Semenjak menjadi kekasih Sasuke dua tahun lalu, tak jarang Sakura selalu makan hati dengan sikap dan tingkah laku prianya yang sakan acuh tak acuh padanya. Selama ini dia mencoba bersabar dan bertahan dengan Sasuke. Tapi dirinya goyah ketika Hatake Kakashi hadir dalam hidupnya enam bulan lalu.

Hatake Kakashi. Seorang pria lembut dan pengertian, yang terpenting selalu ada saat Sakura butuh sandaran. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang tak tersentuh. Padahal Sasuke kekasihnya, tapi terkadang Sakura merasa sangat jauh dari Sasuke. Prianya begitu sulit untuk digapai. Bahkan Sakura pernah berpikir, apa selama ini Sasuke tak pernah mencintainya? Itulah alasan dirinya bermain api di belakang Sasuke dengan rekan kerjanya di rumah sakit Tokyo. Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kelu. Dia tak berani menatap Sasuke. Menunduk, menatap lantai balkon dengan tatapan pilu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Pergi dari Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana pun buruknya Sasuke, wanita itu mencintainya. Kakashi bukanlah apa-apa. Hanya tempat persinggahan. Prianya tetap Sasuke. Dan kini … beginikah akhirnya? Sakura tersenyum getir. Dia akan kehilangan cintanya, ironisnya itu semua berkat kebrengsekannya mengkhianati Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri justru hanya menyisir rambut ravennya dan menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Penuh perhatian. "Aku mengizinkanmu pergi dengannya …," Sasuke menggigit bibirnya sambil sesekali menjilatinya. Sudah kebiasaan saat tidak ada batang rokok di belahan bibirnya. Lelaki itu perokok berat, "… untuk sementara." Lanjutnya yang membuat sekali lagi Sakura menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sementara itu, Sasuke– _kun_?" Suaranya sangat kecil, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Ya, sementara hingga tanggal pernikahan kita tiba," sekali lagi Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sambil menyeringai. "Kau boleh berpacaran sepuasnya dengan lelaki itu, tapi setelahnya kau harus kembali padaku. Tetap menjadi mempelai wanitaku di altar bulan Oktober nanti."

Seketika itu pula entah mengapa tubuhnya tidak bisa dia gerakkan. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Terdiam bagai patung dengan kedua bola mata terbeliak tak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan calon suaminya. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang seperti Sasuke? Seorang yang angkuh, memiliki ego dan harga diri tinggi nan jenius pun seorang raja dalam dunia bisnis nyatanya kini terlihat begitu dungu, begitu naif, dan begitu bodoh?

Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang berucap seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa? Dan itu … Uchiha Sasuke.

Menggigit ujung bibirnya, Sakura mencengkeram dressnya kencang hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Sakura menundukan kepalanya lagi hingga poni menutupi wajahnya. "Sasuke– _kun_ … kenapa?" bisiknya hampir menjerit namun tertahan. "Kenapa?" Sakura mulai menangis terisak. "Bagaimana, bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan hal bodoh itu?" mencengkeram dadanya, Sakura menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. "Kau ini … apa?" dia mendongak menatap Sasuke pilu. "Bagaimana bisa ada orang sepertimu?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dengan dahi mengkerut samar. Setetes air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya, namun pria itu segera berbalik memunggungi Sakura hingga wanita itu tak menyadarinya.

Kedua telapak tangan kokohnya mencengkeram pagar balkon erat hingga memerah. "Aku hanya pria biasa, Sakura. Tentu aku merasa sakit saat melihatmu dengan pria itu. Melihatmu dalam pelukannya, melihatmu dalam ciumannya. Tentu aku merasa sakit." Sasuke berkata datar. Mati-matian pria itu menggigit bibirnya guna untuk menahan nada suaranya agar tetap terdengar normal. Namun nyatanya semua itu sia-sia saat Sakura melihat dengan jelas punggung telanjang yang kokoh itu bergetar. Prianya … menangis?

"S-Sasuke– _kun_ …," dadanya menyempit. Sakura merasa sesak. Dadanya berdentum menyakitkan. Apakah dia sudah menyakiti prianya begitu parah?

 _Ya, kau menyakitinya begitu banyak hingga membuat hatinya benanah dan berdarah, Sakura. Tak sadarkah kau?_

Sasuke tersenyum miring di sela tangis tanpa suaranya. Pria itu menatap langit malam dengan muram. Dia ingat ketika saat pertama bertemu dengan Sakura. Saat pertama dirinya bisa merasakan cinta lagi setelah kematian orangtua dan kakak laki-lakinya yang meninggal akibat pengeboman yang dilakukan oleh musuh bisnis ayahnya saat dirinya masih berusia lima belas tahun.

Kala itu harapan, impian dan perasaannya musnah bersama hancurnya tubuh keluarganya. Dia hidup dengan dendam, ya setidaknya sampai seorang wanita lugu datang menariknya dari dendam hanya dengan senyuman hangatnya. Membuka lebar kedua tangannya untuk Sasuke. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura.

Dia tahu jika Sakura melakukan pengkhianatan itu karena kesalahannya yang terlalu sibuk, tapi demi Tuhan Sasuke mencintai wanitanya. Dia bekerja keras untuk Sakura juga. Untuk calon keluarganya kelak. Dan ini apa? Kenapa Sakura menyakitinya seperti ini? Tapi, itu tak masalah. Itu bukanlah apa-apa.

"Walau begitu," Sasuke bergumam lirih, "walau kau mengkhianatiku aku tetap ingin kaulah yang menjadi pengantinku. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya akan memberikanmu kebebasan sementara."

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke nanar. "Sasuke– _kun_ … kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak membuang wanita jalang ini saja?!" Sakura berteriak dalam kesakitan hatinya. Dia sakit bukan untuk dirinya, tapi untuk Sasuke. Pria terbodoh di dunia.

"Maaf saja," Sasuke menjilati bibirnya lagi sambil diam-diam menghapus bekas air matanya. "Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu, Sakura. Tidak akan pernah." Katanya sambil menatap langit dengan begitu tajam. "Saat ini aku hanya menawarkan pilihan—" Sasuke bungkam. Membulatkan kedua matanya ketika mendadak merasakan pelukan di perutnya. Begitu erat. Sakura memeluknya.

"Bodoh!" Maki Sakura pelan di sela isak tangisnya, "tentu saja aku memilih setia, Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku mengkhianati pria sepertimu _lagi_? Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan mengulangi hal menjijikan itu lagi. Dan aku juga tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kapan pun karena aku _hanya_ mencintaimu!"

Dan pernyataan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke tersenyum tulus menatap sang rembulan. Sasuke mengusap sepasang lengan ramping di perutnya dan menggenggamnya hangat. "Terima kasih, Sakura." Secepat kilat Sasuke berbalik dan mengangkat Sakura dalam gendongannya. Dengan reflek wanita itu mengapit pinggang ramping prianya dengan kedua pahanya. Kedua tangan rampingnya pun memeluk erat leher kokoh Sasuke.

Mereka bertatapan dalam diam dan tak butuh waktu lama bibir mereka saling bertautan. Menumpahkan rasa rindu yang menyeruak dalam dada mereka. Pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke berjalan membawa Sakura memasuki kamarnya dan … pada malam Senin tepat pukul 12 malam menjadi saksi lepasnya segel tanda kesucian yang selama dua puluh tiga tahun Sakura jaga. Untuk kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke.

 _'Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura.'_

 _Well, yeah_ … sepertinya trik Uchiha Sasuke telah berhasil membuat wanitanya jera. Sakura bahkan mengabaikan sebuah pesan masuk yang berisikan pesan singkat dari Hatake Kakashi.

 _'Selamat ulang tahun, Haruno Sakura. Kuharap kita akan terus bersama selamanya.'_

 _Yeah_ , tidak tahu saja jika esok harinya ucapan Sakura akan membuat seorang Hatake Kakashi kembali pulang ke Kanada.

.

.

.

.

.

… _kita mencintai dengan kasih yang lebih dari perasaan cinta_ — **Edgar Allan Poe.**

…

A/N : Selamat ulang tahun mama Kura-Kura ;') Semoga bahagia selalu with papa Sasuke. Kasih adik juga buat Sarada–chan :D


End file.
